


Our Past Doesn't Define Our Future

by Rosa_phantom0131



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Traits, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Were-Creatures, under major rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_phantom0131/pseuds/Rosa_phantom0131
Summary: The present is full of twists and turns for the oldest omega on the planet.  Asami is Tokyo's most wanted alpha in more ways than one.  He commands the underworld with and iron fist but what happens when his alpha finds his omega soulmate?  How will the past of his omega influence their future?  In a world full of were-creatures there still remains the pure light and darkest of evils.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry first fanfic 
> 
>  
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick bit of info for my A/B/O world  
> Alphas and Omegas have an animal half that they have been able to tap into  
> Their animal half represents them in the most primal way  
> When they shift some aspects of their animal half come through  
>  ie: if there is a bird animal half they may have wings, eyes that change, etc. If they have a cat half they may have ears, tail, quicker reflexes, etc.  
> The first beings that were able to tap into their animal halves also have an affinity to tap into the world around them  
>  ie: control of nature, time and space, etc.  
> Betas don't have the ability to tap into their animal halves  
> They are closest to what humans were before the animal halves made themselves known

Chapter 1:

 

 

     So here I am up on a roof across from one of the most notable clubs in Tokyo. Sion Club is a members only club with a reputation of catering to the elite of the government as well as the underworld. I had been given a tip that one of the governments own politicians was using public funds to cater to his extra marital affairs. I've been up here for at least three hours waiting for the man to walk out of the club with yet another escourt on his arm. I'm almost ready to give up and go get something to eat when finally my mark makes his way out of the club. My camera is quickly taking multiple pictures of his balding, pudgy ass with a slim, skanky blonde woman on his arm. They quickly make their way into the back of a waiting limo. I get a great picture of the license plate. I can officially call this a successful night. I pack up my equipment and make my way back to my condo. The Tokyo nightlife flows past me as I put my thoughts together. I am a very nondescript person just walking the streets. I feel safe in the knowledge that there are only a few people who know the real me.

  
     I make it up to the tenth floor and into my wonderful condo. There I make quick work of removing my very bland clothing. First is the hat that I use to keep my braided hair out of sight. The color of my hair is something that can't be forgotten. From what many people have told me it looks like the moonlight. Whatever that means I have no frickin' clue. Then comes the very large flannel shirt and baggy t-shirt underneath. Finally, I am able to remove the binding bandage that keeps my chest as non-existent as that can be accomplished when said chest is quite large to begin with. Hence, the larger shirts over. The last article of clothes are the extra baggy pair of jeans I wear. Once back into clothes that actually fit me I move to my computer. I place the memory card from my camera into it and start composing an e-mail to my very best friend and cohort Takaba Akihito.  
'Hey Aki, attached are the pictures I was able to capture of our disgusting government official. I spent over three hours waiting on his pudgy ass to come out but I'm glad that I didn't give up. Combining all the photos we have of him we should be able to put together that this isn't just a one-time thing and bury his ass under all the controversy. As per usual I'll take my normal 20% for the finders fee and you keep the rest of whatever is offered for the story. Love working with you like always. Give me a shout if you get any more tips on the shit that covers this city. Love always, Himesa.'

  
     I hit send on my computer and then shut it down for the night. I know that Aki will do his very best when getting the commission for those photos. He and I have been working together like this for the past three and a half years. It was shortly after Aki had graduated from high school that we ran into each other. As we started talking we found that we shared a similar want to expose those of the city that were turning it to shit. As he progressed through his degree on photography we collaborated on a project. When he was asked if the pieces could be displayed in a local gallery featuring new artists we both jumped at the offer. Since I don't like people knowing my real name we came up with a nom de plume for me and that day Himesa was born. Ever since then all the photos get his name tagged first and then in very small text the name of Himesa can be found within each picture printed that I have taken. It's kind of like what painters do where they have some kind of identifying mark on every piece they personally create. I do the same thing with every picture I take. It took Aki and I three days of fucking around before we figured out the best way to give me credit without actually putting it in the credit spot for the photos. I chuckle at no one as I remember those three days.

  
     I'm working on autopilot making myself something to eat. There is a reason why I only take 20% for a finders fee. To put it simply, I'm fucking loaded. I have more money then what I know what to do with. Under my real name, Himeyuki Saiyuri, I am known as one of the most charitable people in Tokyo. The reason is that any charity that I find is deserving receives a donation from me every year. New ones will go through a very thorough vetting process completed by my very tech savvy older brother Sasha. I have two more brothers. The oldest of us all is Alexi and he does all of the security for myself and those who work for me. Last is the youngest of us Mage. He is the socialite that is able to keep us in the right circles.

  
     Over the years my brothers and I have built an empire of our own. The only thing that I don't delve into is the underworld. Mostly because the people I'm trying to keep off of my scent are more than likely to be using underworld connections to track me down. There are so many complicated things about me I can't spend to much time dwelling on a past that has been running after me for multiple millennia. Yes you are not losing your mind those words do mean thousands of years.

  
     The idea of being alive for thousands of years is beyond the understanding for most people. The average were-being will only live about 150 years at the most. The were-society is made up of the alphas and omegas of the world. Betas are what we would associate with what a ‘normal human’ would be. They don’t have a creature half but they still know and work along with the were-creatures of the world. My brother’s and I are even more rare and special than even the other were-beings. We were some of the first beings to realize, accept, and live with our animal halves. After tapping into our animal halves we acclimated to the changing society around us. We’ve watched things change over the years but not so much as over the last 100 years.

  
     Now over time things have changed for the secondary genders in society. Where once all omegas were viewed as were fucktoys and breeders they are now viewed as equals to both alphas and betas. Betas have always been the neutral gender; the one that is closest to what humans used to be back before they learned to tap into their animal halves. Alphas are still seen as very strong but they are not given preferential treatment. Now there really isn't any kind of problem with my brothers and their secondary genders. But me.... well lets just say I don't look like the typical female omega. Let’s start with the fact that I have a lith, athletic build; I am tall for a female omega standing at 5'8" tall; and I am missing a very noticeable part of anatomy. See as the population learned to tap into and utilize their animal halves somehow the females of all secondary genders developed something that closely resembled a male penis. For female alphas it is quite literally a penis. Betas it's small but still usable. Omegas it's like the penis decided to stop developing right before puberty. I don't have anything like that. I am built like females used to be before everything. This makes it very difficult for me since men nowadays are thrown off and find me a freak. So I spend my heats locked up in my room (which is prepared like a typical heat room) all alone because I am convinced that there is no one out there for me. On a regular basis I am reassured by my loving brothers and sometimes even my father that I do have a soulmate out there I just haven't met them yet. Yeah whatever. Because I don't want to draw any kind of attention to myself I take precautions. I use scent neutralizing soaps and patches to make me smell like a beta instead of an omega. The only time I let myself go is when I'm in the safety of my own condo.

  
     Enough reminiscing of the past time to move back to the present. I have finished eating and cleaning up my mess when I decide it is time for bed. I've been working really hard on finding all the information I could on that corrupt politician that for the past two weeks sleep has been an afterthought. A good 8 hours of sleep should put me right back on track for my life to proceed ahead. As the pull of darkness starts I feel in the back of my mind this nagging feeling that my life is about to get way more interesting then it's been in quite a few hundred years. Oh well, no time to dwell on it right now when sleep is so much more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter Asami's POV

"Kirishima," Asami yells from his office at the top floor of Scion, Inc. building.

  
"Yes, Asami-sama," Kirishima Kei bows as he enters the CEO's office.

"Did you compile that information I asked you to?"

"Of course Asami-sama. Would you like me to read the report now?"

"Yes I am very interested in what you have found."

Kirishima hands Asami a folder with the report he's about to read on top followed by all of the information that he has found including two photos. The first photo is a very clear one of Takaba Akihito. The other is a very grainy photo of another individual that Kirishima can only gather is Himesa.

"Asami-sama, from the information that I was able to gather the following I can assure you is the most accurate that I have been able to gather. Takaba Akihito is the one that was credited for the photos of Yoshishito Himura and the escorts he's been bringing to Sion Club. Unfortunately, Takaba is not the one that has actually been taking said photos. After many days of going through the photos we received from the newspaper I was able to discover an imprinted name on every single photo. Just to make sure that this was not a one-time act I went through all of the photos that have been printed with Takaba receiving credit and found the same name imprinted on over 95% of them. The name is 'Himesa'. Based on the digital trail that I had three others working on along with myself we were able to conclude that Himesa takes the pictures, e-mails them to Takaba with heavy decription, and he then works to get them published for a price. After we were able to narrow down the times of when the pictures of Yoshishito were taken the only photo that we were able to find throughout the city is the one included with the report. My best technician worked for three days trying to improve the image but was unsuccessful. We cannot even tell the primary gender of said 'Himesa' at this point in time. What are your next orders Asami-sama?" Kirishima looks at Asami Ryuichi with a blank face while inside he is curining. This has to be one of the most unsuccessful information gatherings he's done since he started working with the man back in high school.

  
"Did we track down this Takaba Akihito?"

  
"Yes Asami-sama. We gave him quite the beating but he would not say a thing. The only way we were able to decipher the information about Himesa was because we placed a tracker on his computer and a tap on his phone."

  
"Well, it looks like we will have to be a little more inventive if I want to get my hands on this 'Himesa' that is so determined to delve into my business." Asami said with a devilish grin on his face.

  
Asami Ryuichi, on the surface he is viewed as a very successful alpha businessman. Underneath, his is the most powerful alpha of the Tokyo underworld. Everyone fears him and with good reason. He has managed to get his hands in every aspect except for one. He refuses to work with or allow omega trafficking to happen in any of his territories. He even managed to take down a trafficking ring through proper channels. An anonymous tip came in and lead to the leader and inner circle being arrested, tried, and convicted. There were over 1,000 omegas ranging in age from 8-10 years old to early thirties. He may be a heartless prick but there are some lines even he won't cross. He attends social events and donates to charities on a regular basis. Even with the amount of time he spends in the limelight of the elite social circles there isn't one single picture of him that has ever been printed. Even photos that were done throughout his school career have been mysteriously misplaced. From all of the gossip that runs through that horrid circle of the public elite; Asami Ryuichi is one of the most desired single alphas in Japan and he has a revolving door of lovers/one night stands to keep his bed warm. Said revolving door includes both men and women of all secondary genders. The gossip paints the man as a typical playboy alpha that doesn't feel the need to settle down ever. The only other common information that is out there is that said playboy alpha is 35 years old.

  
His inner circle is his right hand man/secretary Kirishima Kei and his head of security/personal bodyguard Suoh Kazumi. Asami has known the two since high school. They built this empire from the ground up. While he has many clubs that are scattered throughout the city; he also deals in arms and drug trafficking. This is where all of his money comes from in the underworld. He is able to launder the money from his underworld dealings through his charitable donations, lining the pockets of politicians and police, and through his legitimate businesses. Having someone taking photos of politicians that he is trying to keep in his pocket is bad for business. Within the report that Kirishima has provided is a piece of info that Asami believes he can use to trap the elusive 'Himesa'. It seems that Takaba has connections with one dirty detective Yamazaki. This detective has been working with a small-time group allowing them to smuggle drugs into the city and looking the other way when they start distributing it. Asami can use their next scheduled drop to trap 'Himesa'.

  
"Kirishima, find out the next time that dirty detective is going to be meeting up with the Shingosaka group, make sure he phones in a tip to Takaba about the meeting, and then make sure the trap is set for our little photographer." Asami speaks into the intercom on his large, mahogany desk.

  
"Yes Asami-sama." Kirishima's response is quick and to the point. No extra questions asked because he knows how to put this together. Now all Asami has to do is sit back and wait until he gets the chance to spring his trap. Another smirk tugs at his lips. The evil thoughts of what he's going to do the the photographer is making his alpha blood boil. He has time to focus on that later. For now he has to focus on the buyout of a local business. He buys them, restructures, and then makes money. It's the same pattern he's been using since the beginning. This is how he keeps his empire at the top. All underworld business is conducted after hours.

  
There is a soft knock on his office door, "Come in," he knows it's Kirishima.

  
"Asami-sama, the meet is set for midnight on Sunday. I made sure that the detective called Takaba and then I started the rumor that you will be conducting business at the docks at midnight on Sunday. This way the Shingosaka group will not be at the docks."

  
"Perfect as usual Kirishima. Make sure Suoh is brought up to speed on everything. Use chloroform to make our little photographer sleep soundly until we are in private. Make sure Suoh knows not to injure the little one and be waiting three hours before the meeting. I have a feeling that the photographer gets into place well before the supposed time just to make sure they don't miss anything important."

  
"Yes, Asami-sama." Kirishima bows and leaves the office.

  
"Soon very soon my little photographer we are going to be getting to know one another. I hope you are not a boring little thing." Asami's smirk is back as he lets his imagination run wild with possibilities. He cannot wait for Sunday. This is what fuels him to get through the rest of his week without killing anyone. Every once in a while Kei or Suoh will spot Asami smirking to himself and they both shudder. They know that look and it is one that shows Asami's shifter form clearly. A pureblood predator stalking its prey. Sometimes they feel sorry for the victim but then they remember how those photos could have ruined a very big deal. Their pity soon dissolves and the week moves quickly for them.


	3. Not a chapter

Just to let you all know I'm going to be doing a major overhall on this work. Things have changed in the thought process of how I imagined this piece going. I'll be redoing both the first and second chapter that are already up and then moving on with the rest of the work. Please be patient with me as I also have quite a few personal issues going on. Both my mom and step-dad have cancer so this will be a slow redo and posting. Thanks to all who have started to read this story. I hope that with some work I can make it more congruent and easier to read.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 

     Two days after I had e-mailed Aki the photos I had yet to see our story in the newspaper. Not understanding why it would be taking this long to get it published since it was quite the scandal I decided to shoot Aki another e-mail.

 

     'Hey Aki, it's been two days and I haven't seen or heard anything having to do with that sleezeball politician. What gives? You know how to contact me. Love always, Himesa.'

 

     It took about two hours before my burner cell started ringing notifying me Aki was calling.

 

     "Himesa speak."

 

     "Hey, look I submitted those photos and a story to go along with it the very night I got them from you. Then this morning I get called into the editors office and he fucking tells me that the story has been pulled. When I ask him what the fuck gives he tells me, get this shit, that the club you've been staking out belongs to Asami Ryuichi."

 

     "So what the fuck does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

 

     "Himesa, Asami is the most powerful man in Tokyo's underworld. There's a good chance that he got wind of the story and used his influence to get it pulled before it went to press."

 

     "What the actual fuck man? He has time to worry about some sleezy politician cheating on his wife with escorts using the people's money along with all the bullshit business he must have his hands on?"

 

     "From what I can gather he has his hands in the pockets of a lot of influential people and that politician happens to be one of them."

 

     "Awww hells bells. So I spent three fucking weeks gathering info on that prick only for the great and powerful Asami to pull my fucking story."

 

     "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

 

     "It's not your fault. I guess it was just about time before someone like him stepped in and stopped a story. Do you need any cash to make it through until we get something else?"

 

     "Nah, I'm good. Plus I just heard from Yamazaki and he gave me a tip."

 

     "And what would this tip be?"

 

     "Well, according to the investigation there will be a drug smuggling drop done at midnight on Sunday. The Shingosaka group is involved. If you can get some good pictures of the drop at the docks then I'll be set for quite a while."

 

     "Okay. I can do that no problem. I know the docks like the back of my hand. I'll let everyone know that I'll be working that night. Figure that if you don't hear from me by say 7 a.m. on Monday initiate protocol. You know who to call."

 

     "Yeah, I know what to do. I guess I'll hear from you by Monday. Be careful. Love ya."

 

     "Love ya too, you little shit." I hang up the phone and then grabbed my other cell to make a call to Sasha to fill him in on the info Aki just shared with me.

 

     "Sasha speaking."

 

     "Hey bro. Aki just shared some very interesting info with me."

 

     "Oh, do tell." The way he says this it almost sounds like he's a fucking high school girl gathering the big gossip of the school.

 

     "You remember that piece of shit politician Yoshishito that I was photographing."

 

     "Yeah."

 

     "Well, somehow the great and powerful Asami Ryuichi found out about the story that Aki submitted and had it pulled. Something to do with him protecting that piece of shit."

 

     "Really. Now that is interesting."

 

     "I need you to do a full check on Aki's computer and phone. I need to know if this asshat has been spying on Aki and if there is any way he may have gotten info on me." 

 

     "Okay I can have that done by tomorrow morning."

 

     "Also I will be indisposed Sunday starting at 10 p.m. Yamazaki gave Aki a tip that there will be a drug drop done for the Shingosaka group down at the docks at midnight. Typical protocols are in place. If Aki doesn't hear from me by 7 a.m. on Monday expect a call. Then I want you, Alexi, and Mage to do what you do best." I smile evilly at that thought. My brothers have always been very protective of me and Mage has the ability to focus on my being and find me within hours.

 

     "As you say. I'll have a report e-mailed to you by 10 a.m. tomorrow. Love ya sis and talk to ya later."

 

     "Love you too, Sasha." And with that I hang up.

 

     After, I head to my families dojo to work out. I am first and foremost a warrior. I have more power in my pinky finger then any other shifter has in their entire body. I spend the next six hours going through all of the weapons I know how to use and then some basic parkour moves to keep myself limber. By the time I make it back home it's time for dinner and I am starved but I also don't want to cook. Looks like it's take-out for me tonight. Sushi sounds wonderful. So I order from a place just down the street from the condo. I take a shower and by the time I'm done and dressed my food has arrived. I pay for it and then make myself comfy on my sofa.

 

     T.V. is on but I'm not really paying attention to it. Thoughts keep flowing in my mind about this Asami Ryuichi. The only info that I've been able to gather is that he is in the social elite circles and donates money. His donations are almost to the very same charities that I donate to myself. I really start wondering exactly what kind of man finds it important to donate to charity while also being willing to kill to keep himself at the top of the underworld. It just boggles my mind. Plus there is that voice in the back of my mind that is trying to tell me something about this drug drop on Sunday but I just can't get a grip on it. I just don't get it. What the hell would Asami want with a lowly photographer? I can almost smell the trouble but hey who am I to run away. I've never been in danger since my brothers found me and I never will. My biggest issue is if Asami finds me and figures out my true identity how long until someone from my past comes looking for me. I have innocent people I have to protect from those evil bastards. Hell, I'd rather deal with Asami then with any of the people from my past. At least I know that Asami has some kind of moral code that he lives by even if it's not the same one I use but the people that have signed the contract to find me no matter what have no code. Death to anyone who gets in their way is the only thing they live by. Thoughts of my horrid past cause me to shiver. I feel it's time for me to call it a night and try to get some sleep. I just hope that there are no nightmares to haunt my dreams tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

     Sunday comes quickly and there is just a little left for me to do until I leave. The report that Sasha provided me with shows that at some point right after the story was given to Aki's editor there was a breach in the firewall of Aki's computer. Further inspection shows that all of the photos and the decryption program were stolen. Also, Sasha found that there was a tap on Aki's landline. It's a good thing that I gave Aki a burner cell phone to use to contact me. When Sasha found the breach he immediately killed the virus and installed a new set of firewalls that even someone from the intelligence investigators would not be able to break through. He also created a new decryption program for the photos. After scouring the night cameras that were around when I was taking every photo Sasha only found one picture I was captured in. He told me not to worry because it was so grainy that there was no way to make a positive identification from it. Hell if he didn't know any better he wouldn't be able to tell that I was a woman. He hacked into Scion, Inc. computer system but found nothing of any great importance other than a list of clubs owned by the company. I have a feeling that all sensitive information is kept on a closed computer system and without actual access to the databank there is no way of finding out what they know about Aki. I just hope that the bastards leave him the hell alone. He's just taking public credit for the photos. But I also know that there is no way in hell that Aki would tell them anything so I feel safe that way.

 

     I spend an hour putting together my disguise and then take off to the train station. It'll take me about 45 minutes to get close to the docks and then another 20 minutes or so to set myself up for the long wait. It's a nice summer night where the temperature is just perfect for the outfit that I'm wearing. I've got on baggy jeans tucked into a pair of combat boots. Both are black. I've got a white tank top on that is so loose there is no way to see any kind of curves, my chest is bound as best as I can make it, and the dark blue flannel I have over keeps me from feeling the slight chill of the wind coming off of the bay. The only materials I have with me are a backpack that contains my camera and film. For tonight I decided that taking actual film photos would be the best. I get myself comfy on the rooftop of the warehouse directly across from the one that the drop is supposed to happen at.

 

     I patiently wait till just before midnight. I pick up my camera and focus it on warehouse 12 and take a couple of before pictures. This way there will be a comparison when the drop happens. I'm waiting and waiting and no one shows. I wait for two hours. I heave a heavy sigh figuring that somehow the drop was changed and move to pack up my stuff. Just as I'm about to put my camera away I see a shadow. I put my camera to my face and focus on the singular figure that has come into the light. As I'm about to push the button to capture his form, golden eyes look right into the viewfinder of my camera.

 

     'shit shit shit he knows I'm here this must be Asami Ryuichi I knew my mind was trying to tell me something I just couldn't figure it out'

 

     As I move to quickly pack up my stuff and get the fuck out of there I feel a cloth being pushed onto my nose and mouth. I immediately figure out that it has been doused in chloroform. Well, isn't this just the drizzling shits. I slowly feel myself fading into unconsciousness but before I'm totally out I use some of my power to make all of the film I have with me return to my condo. It's amazing what you can do with the power of the wind huh. I giggle at that internally just before everything goes dark.

 

     Another aspect of my being who I am is that things like chloroform don't affect me as much as what it would a normal person. Where a normal person would be out for hours I'm only knocked out for maybe 15 minutes. I find myself coming to and I can tell that I'm in a moving vehicle. I keep my breathing even and just barely crack my eye open to try and take in my surroundings. From what I can make out with all of my senses my head is resting on the lap of a man and we are in the back of a very well kept limo. Expensive as shit limo at that.

 

     When the vehicle stops I feel the man whose lap I was resting on gently pick me up and hand me over to another. This person slings me over his shoulder and proceeds to walk into a very high class building. I am gently placed on a leather sofa and then the two men speak.

 

     "Thank-you Suoh. I'll take it from here. You can go home and relax for the night."

 

     "As you wish Asami-sama." I hear a door open and close.

 

     I take the chance to crack my eye open again to see what I can. I was placed onto the sofa in such a way that I am now looking at the expansive back of Asami. He is messing around with something on the desk he is standing in front of. Based on what I saw him wearing at the docks he has removed his overcoat and blazer as well as rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up to just below his elbows.

 

     He then begins to have a conversation with himself believing that I am still out cold from the chloroform. "Himesa, I wonder what kind of person you are. Are you careless, stupid, reckless, or ballsy? What shall I do to you to figure you out?" His voice is deep and smooth. I can hear the contemplation and smirk in his voice.

 

     As he is talking to himself I take the time to look around me. I slowly sit up and realize I'm in an office. The desk that Asami is standing in front of is a beautiful mahogany desk. I stand and quietly make my way towards the man who believed it was a good idea to kidnap me. Stupid fucker I smirk to myself. I lean up towards him so that I am far enough away that he won't feel my breath and speak.

 

     "Sooooooo, whatcha doing?" Asami moves quickly and as he does I get a nose full of his alpha pheromones. Holy shit this asshat is my soulmate. You've got to be fucking kidding me. My father must have thought it was some kind of great joke to pair me up with the most powerful man in the underworld. Fuck my life. My omega side is now doing a dance in my head like we just won the jackpot.

 

     Asami is now standing about two feet from me glaring at me with his very gorgeous golden eyes. I can't help it I have to laugh at his reaction. "How the fuck are you awake?"

 

     "Chloroform, very typical and doesn't work on me." I keep my voice as neutral as possible. I don't want him figuring out that I'm a woman or an omega. At least not until I have the chance to fuck with him a little.

 

     "So, I guess then I should start on what needs to be done then." His eyes narrow and he tries to use his pheromones to make me submit. He stalks forward one step while I step back one.

 

     "Tch, hahahahahahahahaha." I laugh hysterically doubling over with tears in my eyes. This sudden outburst halts Asami’s movement towards me.

 

     "What the fuck is so funny?" He now throws in a growl to help intimidate me. He again takes a step towards me his anger increasing.

 

     "The fact that you're trying to make me submit. It's fucking hilarious. And then you add a growl for emphasis. I can tell that you are a strong alpha but that shit doesn't work on me." I stand up and look directly into his eyes. I can see how angry he is that this encounter is not going the way he planned.

 

     "I presume you are the one known as Himesa?" He takes another small but strong step towards me.

 

     "That is correct Ryuichi." I say his given name and there is the emotion of anger, shock, and something else that flash in his eyes. Again he has stopped in his tracks. It's almost too fast for me to notice but I do. I just smirk at him and continue my eye contact. When his golden eyes finally meet mine they widen just a fraction. I forget people are not used to my particular eye color. I have been told on many occasions that they resemble amethysts.

 

     "Well, aren't you just the presumptuous little shit. You think that you have the right to address me by my given name? Are you suicidal?" He narrows his eyes at me and adds another growl to the end of his statement. He has been spending so much time watching my every move he hasn’t noticed the charge of energy in the air around us.

 

     "Yes I do have that right and no I'm not suicidal." I deadpan to him and take a step forward. The move shocks him so much that he instinctively takes a step back. He squares his shoulders in an attempt to make himself seem larger.

 

     "You must be a very stupid person thinking I'm going to allow a simple photographer to not show me the proper respect." Another growl and an uptake in his pheromones.

 

     "There is nothing simple about me Ryuichi. And I think I'm the one that deserves the respect here but I digress. What is it that you want with me since you're the one that brought me here?" I take steps forward, using the energy that I have gathered around us to move him until I've backed him up and he falls into the chair set up for I'm guessing, me. I am now looking down at him and I can feel the absolute anger radiating off of him. This is the funniest shit I've seen in a long time. He seems to be trying to move but the energy keeps him in the chair. I can see his fingers twitching trying to figure out why he can’t move from the chair.

 

     "You seem to find it necessary to butt your camera into the personal lives of people I'd like to keep where they are. If you want to continue to walk the streets I suggest that you stop messing around anything that has to do with me, my clubs, or people that come in/out of my clubs."

 

     I’ve let the energy go from holding him and he moves to stand up. I use a quick burst of wind block his movement keeping him in the chair.

 

     "Your threats mean nothing to me. I have more that I can do and I will if stupid shits get in my way." With quick movements utilizing the wind I have him bound behind his back and to the chair.

 

     "You better let me out of this if you know what's good for you." His anger is now filling the entire room. I almost gag on the amount of pheromones he has pumped into the air.

 

     "I'm going to say 'no'.” I move to stand behind him. I can tell this makes him extremely nervous. “But I will leave you with a present for being so cooperative." I whisper in his ear and he can't suppress a shiver.

 

     "Hey boy, you better never see my face again because if you do I'll make you regret it." Another growl from Asami. He honestly doesn’t realize how cute he’s being right now.

 

     I take the scent blocker patch off of my wrist, lick the scent gland there, rub it on the gland on Asami's right wrist, replace my scent patch, and then place an unused patch in Asami's left hand. I know that the only way for people to realize who their soulmate is, is through scent. Asami’s in for the shock of the century. He curled his fingers around it and I can see the questioning look on his face. I lean in close to his ear and whisper, "I'm a woman dumbass. Thanks for the meeting but I really must go."

 

     I place his cell phone in his right hand and leave the building. The thing is I don't leave through the front door. No I go from the rooftop to the skies. My gold and cream colored wings expand on my back and I fly home. I've got a lot to think about and I have to call a family meeting.

 

     After Asami snaps out of the slight daze that Himesa put him in he realizes she left him his cell phone. Punching the quick dial he hears it ring once before a voice answers.

 

     "Asami-sama what do you need?" Kirishima answers.

 

     "Kirishima I need you to come down to Scion, Inc. and get me out of these damn bindings." Asami yells and hangs up quickly.

 

     As he waits for his trusted right hand man to show up Asami goes back over what happened earlier. He set the perfect trap to capture Himesa. He wanted to make it clear to the photographer that he was the one in control. They were knocked out with chloroform and brought to the office. Then somehow they were awake way before anyone should've been. She said that it doesn't work on her. Move on to using his alpha intimidation; failure. Somehow he ended up in a chair bound by the restraints he planned to use on the photographer. Based on what he could see of them they had very beautiful purple eyes and a build like a young man. He was wrong when he assumed that the photographer was male. She whispered in his ear the word 'woman'. She also said something about a present. He can feel that there is something in his left hand and he felt something rubbed on his right wrist. In the middle of his musings Kirishima arrives.

 

     "Asami-sama...." Kirishima is confused. He moves quickly to break his boss from the restraints. "What..."

 

     "I don't know Kirishima." Asami opens his left hand to see a scent blocking patch. Both look at it in confusion.

 

     "Why do you have a scent blocking patch Asami-sama?"

 

     Just as the words are out of Kirishima's mouth Asami remembers his right wrist. He slowly moves the wrist to his nose. He's immediately hit with the scent of sakura blossoms, vanilla, and cinnamon. The overwhelming scent of an omega. Said omega that made his alpha scream "MATE".

 

     "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Asami laughs as he takes another deep breath of the scent left on his wrist. He then quickly places the scent blocking patch over the spot. Kirishima just stands there taking in the actions of his boss confused as hell.

 

     "Asami-sama what happened here?"

 

     "Would you believe me if I told you that Himesa was a woman and maybe the most interesting person I've ever met?"

 

     "What?" Kirishima asks breathlessly.

 

     "I think it's time that I move in for a more direct approach to this situation with Himesa."

 

     "As you wish Asami-sama." Kirishima bows and leaves his boss in the office. Kirishima has no idea how a person like Asami was caught so off guard to end up bound to the chair meant for Himesa but things are going to get worse before they get better.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

     I make it back to my condo and immediately strip my clothes and shower. There is just something so soothing about a nice, hot shower that allows my thoughts to start to form in a concise pattern.

               1. Asami set a trap for me using Yamazaki and Aki

               2. He had some kind of torture planned to get his point across

               3. He doesn't want me anywhere near his business

               4. He is a very powerful alpha

               5. Somehow he is also my soulmate

     "Arrrrrrggggggggggg!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. How the hell did this shit happen? I step out of my bathroom, dry off, and get dressed. First things first I have to call Aki and tell him what happened.

     "Hello."

     "Hey Aki, it's me."

     "I'm glad that you called me. I was getting worried the closer it was getting to 7."

     "Well, I'll get right to the point. The drop info was false and it was a trap set by Asami." 

     "WHAT????"

     "Yeah, he kinda knocked me out and kidnapped me. I'm fine though. He wasn't able to do anything to me. It was actually kinda funny when he realized that the chloroform didn't knock me out for as long as he was expecting."

     "So, what exactly did he want then?"

     "He wanted me to stay the hell away from his business and those people associated with his business. He was quite pissed about the pictures that I had taken. Also, you should've heard from Sasha by now about the new programs on your computer. Somehow Scion was able to hack your computer and tap your landline. There should be no problems from them from now on. At least on your part. I think I've effectively drawn all the attention towards myself."

     "Well, that doesn't make me feel any better. But I guess I should tell you that some big, dumb goons beat the crap out of me right after I gave the story to my editor. They kept asking about Himesa and who they were. I didn't tell them anything but now with the fact that the tip from Yama was a trap I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry."

     "It's alright Aki, you didn't tell them anything and there was nothing that was going to hurt me. I'm way stronger than what most people believe me to be."

     "Alright, well I guess I'll let you go. It sounds like you have some things to discuss with your brothers. Kept in touch. Love yas."

     "Love ya too Aki." And with that I am able to move to a more pressing matter. Telling my brothers that Tokyo's most powerful man is my soulmate.

     "This is Alexi."

     "Hey bro, it's me."

     "You sound like shit Saiyuri."

     "Thanks cuz I feel like shit too. At least I now know I sound how I feel." I have a lot of sarcasm. Like dripping off of every word out of my mouth.

     "WOW. Must have been one hell of a night if you're that sarcastic."

     "Yeah, a fucking monster of a night. I need all three of you at my place ASAP. There's some shit we need to talk about as a family."

     "Okay, we'll be there within 15 minutes." With that the phone goes dead. True to his word less than 10 minutes later a rift appears in my living room and my three brothers step through. Thank the gods for Mage's abilities to control time and space.

     "So what's this discussion we have to have at 5 in the morning." Mage is not a morning person and I'm guessing by the bags under his eyes he hasn't gone to sleep yet.

     "Sit down boys this is gonna be a long story."

     I retell everything from the very beginning of the story dealing with Himura all the way to when I made the call to Alexi. A pregnant pause and heaviness fills the air. I realize that my two alpha brothers are emitting very angry pheromones.

     "There is no way in hell I'm going to let some gangster yakuza be your soulmate." Alexi is the first to say something and he yells causing my walls to vibrate.

     "Calm down Alexi, maybe we should contact dad and see if there was some kind of mistake?" Awww, Sasha always the one to try and look at the bright side of things.

     "Did you ever think that it was dad who made Ryuichi my soulmate in the first place?"

     "Ummm, Saiyuri. What if he finds out who you really are and then well.......with the way news travels in the underground what do we do about you know who?" Even though Mage isn't a morning person and probably hasn't slept yet he makes a valid point.

     "As for my past and that shit, Ryuichi and anyone associated with him are completely innocent. If that dumb shithead starts to make a move and tries to drag Ryuichi into this with us I'll protect them. It's my duty as one of the first omegas. As for the whole soulmate thing I guess we just wait and see what move Ryuichi makes next."

     My brothers all agree and leave as quickly as they showed up. I am now left in my living room looking out over the skyline of Tokyo as the sun is just starting to rise. As I cast my gaze over the city that is just starting to awaken for the work day ahead my mind wanders to the past.

     I was only twelve years old. Surrounded by the beauty of the Kingdom of Aligerum I was happily playing in the palace gardens. Here I am a princess. The daughter of Queen Maira and King Rios. There hasn't been a year that my life wasn't full of happiness. The people of the kingdom loved their royal family. The main flower of the palace garden is the white lily. The flower was planted in the growing season following my birth. They are white like the snows of winter and represent my name. I was born in the winter so it was only fitting. The palace itself is grand. The endless windows allow the natural light to shine in, each room is decorated in the most tasteful of things (art, rugs, furniture, etc.), everything shines brightly, the staff is happy, and life seems to be just perfect. But all good things must come to an end. In the blink of an eye the wonderful father that I had loved with all of my heart became my worst nightmare.

     As I make my way to the library I overhear voices from my father's office. They are yelling and I can tell the other is my mother.

     "There is no way that that child is mine Maira. She looks nothing like me. War is coming and the best thing we can do is use her to guarantee the safety of the kingdom. I want nothing more to do with a bastard."

     "How can you agree to something like this? You have raised and loved her all this time and now you're telling me that she is nothing more than an object to gain an alliance?"

     "That's exactly what I'm saying. On her thirteenth birthday she shall wed Felix. His kingdom will be tied to ours and we will be able to survive this war."

     "But...."

     "There is no but. End of discussion. She will be sent to Felix in three months time. The wedding will happen three weeks after that."

     I ran to my room and cried. How could my own father say all those things? But thinking back my mother never denied me not being his daughter. Why is all of this happening to me? During the next three months my 'father' would never talk to me, look at me, or even be in the same room as me.

     On one fateful day in the fall I was sent to the neighboring kingdom to my future husband. The time it took to get there was nowhere near long enough for me to get used to the idea of being a bride at thirteen. It took almost a week to get there but once there my life only got worse.

     I was escorted into the throne room to meet Felix. At first glance he didn't seem like much. He was short, had brown hair that looked wild, and cold brown eyes.

     "Well, now your father said you were a beauty but I didn't expect this." The smile that appeared on his face made me want to vomit.

     "Please don't call that man my father. He is simply the means to an end." I do not suffer fools easily and this man in front of me was a fool. If they thought for one minute I was going to marry him they are wrong.

     "Oh, you have some spirit. Don't worry I'll beat that out of you in no time."

     I simply glared at the man in front of me. Who the hell does he think he is?

     "Don't worry little one," he steps in front of me and lifts my chin so that I am looking right into his eyes, "I'll be starting your training tonight. And by the time we wed you will be the perfect bride."

     There is that sickening smile again. I use all of my power not to shiver in disgust under his touch and words. I simply keep my glare. That night I find out exactly what he meant by training. He decides that beating me every time I don't follow one of his orders is the way to break me. I spend the next two weeks getting beat every night and scouting the palace grounds every day. I have found the perfect way to escape before the wedding can take place.

     It is one week before the wedding and Felix comes to my room. I am still in my day clothes and have yet to clean myself.

     "Tonight we will be taking your training to the next level. I have to have you perfect for the wedding night."

     "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I spit my words at him.

     With one quick movement he grabs my body and throws me on my bed. He climbs on top of me and starts to lift up my dress. At that my anger over everything that has happened explodes. With strength I never knew I possessed I push Felix off of me. He flies across the room and crashes into the wall before falling to the floor.  This was the first time I had tapped not only into my animal half but also nature itself.

     He is piss and grabs me by my hair and drags me through the palace into the dungeons. There he binds me to the wall with my back facing out into the room. Without warning Felix begins to whip me mercilessly. By the time he is done my back is littered in open wounds. He calls for some of the maids to take me back to my room and nurse me back to health. I have to be better by the wedding day. That was the last night I saw Felix for a very long time. Three days after that beating I ran away.

     A single tear falls down my cheek as the memories of those weeks come flooding back to me. The scars on my back start to burn. It was just after I ran away I met Alexi and Sasha. They took me in, taught me all about who I was, introduced me to our father, and have stayed by my side since. Without them in the beginning I may have died on the road.

     A small smile crosses my face remembering all the fun and trouble we got into throughout the years that followed. Years after I left Felix I returned to the Kingdom of Aligerum. It was totally destroyed. From what I could find out it was Felix and his men that did it. He was never planning on being an ally to my family. The only thing I have left from that time is the necklace I wear. It is my family's crest. One white wing, one black wing separated with a bolt of lightning.

     After I fled, Felix was able to find his alpha animal half and tap into the darker aspects of nature to increase his power and life. There has been a bounty on my body ever since. He wants me back alive. All those who work for him become depraved monsters who have no regard for life. Many of them have landed themselves on my list. This is the list of people that are so far gone from their human halves they can barely maintain the look of a human. More often than not, due to the darker things Felix does to them, they end up going insane before I get to them. The newest person that has been after me recently is a man by the name of Marcus. We lost his trail decades ago somewhere around St. Petersburg Russia. Let's just hope to keep it that way.

     I turn my back to the windows, check the time on my cell phone to see that it's 7am, and head to bed. The emotional strain of the past twelve hours has hit me and I think I'm asleep before I even hit my pillows.


End file.
